It All Came Down
by toomanytoocount
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have always hated each other. Just like their parents, who they're constantly being compared to. But this year, their last year, something changes. And everything comes crashing down.


**No Its Not**

Pretty much everyone I know (and mainly people I dont) think I have the perfect life. Why wouldn't they? I am the daughter of the greatest heros to ever live, aren't I? I don't blame them though. Being Hermione Grangers and Ron Weasley's daughter is not what you think. Some people think that I have it easy, and they expect me to be just like them. Smart like my mother, brave like my father. I am always being compared to them. I am even compared to my uncle, Harry Potter, the boy who live and defeated Voldemort.

However, I cant have it as bad as my best friend/favorite cousin, Albus Potter. He probably has it worst being Harry Potter's kid. Anyways, we are all compared to our parents and are expected to be like them. I remember my first year at Hogwarts. When I walked into that class room everyone expected me to raise my hand at every question, get all of them right, and study every hour, of every minute, of every day. But hey, Im human I cant get evry single question right and study all the time. I like to do things. Have fun.

So now Im just trying to get through school keeping my head down, playing quidditch, and live life. So when its all over, I can live my own life and do what I want and be who I want and not be critisized for it. I have it all planned out and nothing can get in my way. Until my seventh year at Hogwarts when everything came crashing down.

I didnt expect it to happen. I mean who does? Sometimes in life unexpected things happen, like looking both ways befor you cross the road and then getting hit by an areoplane. Then afterwards you sit there (if you didnt die) thinking "Why did it have to happen to me?" It's called life.

Anyways, it all started the morning I woke up on the first day of my last year at Hogwarts.

"Rosie!" I hear my mother calling me.

"I'll be down in a mintue!" I yell back. Im still trying after ten minutes to controll the mess that has sat upon my head since the day I was born at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. A gift from my mother. It was no use.

I run down the stairs to eat brealfast with my brother Hugo before we head off to Platform 9 3/4.

"G'mornin' everyone," dad says dragging his feet and still wearing his night clothes.

"Ron!" screeches mum. "We have to take the kids to the train station in 10 minutes!"

"Oh, damn thats today?" Dad runs upstairs and is back with 2 minutes to spare. Soon we arrive at the Hogwarts and we're actually early. No thanks to dad.

''Alright you two" mum sniffs. She does this everytime."We wont see you till the Christmas Holidays. Make you you write to us.'' Then she breaks out into tears and I turn to Hugo.

"Wow," I say. "She made it through an entire sentence this. I think that a personal record."

"Oh you two" dad says. ''Your mother is just gonna miss you is all. Dont pick on her." He then plants a kiss on her her lips.

"Well thats our cue" I say disgusted. I turn around and but square into Scorpius Malfoy.

"Aww, miss me did ya Weasley?" he jeers.

"As much as drinking bloodroot, Malfoy."

Behind me I hear my father sneer. Malfoy and I have this... disagreement lets say. Our fathers have been enemies scince their first _second_ at Hogwarts. Uncle Harry has grown up but dad will never let it go. So now the hatred has been passed onto us and I can see how the Malfoy's are so bad.

''Why such a foul mood, thats not how you treat an old friend?" Then he leans in close, lips brushing my ear and whispers. "Or lover..."

That sets me off. I pounce forward, bringing my fist back but Hugo's faster and grabs my waist before I have the chance to mess up his perfect face.

 _WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY!_

My face blushes a scarlette red. Curse the infamous Weasley blush. Luckly, they seem to take the flush as anger.

Why, why, why! He always seems to mess up a perfect day. This time its different, though. I keep thinking about him even after he walks away chuckling. Damn, this year is gonna be interesting.


End file.
